The invention relates to an antimicrobial composition and method of use for the control of microorganisms. The composition comprises ortho phenylphenol and silver.
Use of combinations of at least two antimicrobial compounds can broaden potential markets, reduce use concentrations and costs, and reduce waste. In some cases, commercial antimicrobial compounds cannot provide effective control of microorganisms, even at high use concentrations, due to weak activity against certain types of microorganisms, or relatively slow antimicrobial action, or instability under certain conditions such as high temperature or high pH. Combinations of different antimicrobial compounds are sometimes used to provide overall control of microorganisms or to provide the same level of microbial control at lower use rates in a particular end use environment. There is a need, therefore, for new combinations of antimicrobial compounds having enhanced activity to provide effective control of microorganisms. The problem addressed by this invention is to provide such combinations of antimicrobial compounds.